


The Shot

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not until he sees Steve go down that fear, rage, and panic build up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Day: Relevance

Danny listens as the shot rings throughout the building, watching carefully, trying to see where it's coming from.

It's not until he sees Steve go down that fear, rage, and panic build up. 

He sees movement in the shadows and fires. Hears a scream and a groan. Danny hit something. 

He sees another trace moving in the pitch black. Point and shoot - another hit. 

Soon after the room is filled with groans, he lets the tears fall as he rushes to Steve's body, the body of his lover unmoving. 

He turns Steve over and is greeted with a smirk. 

"Calm down, Danno....It hit the vest.....Doesn't count....." 

Of course, McGarrett would question the relevance of the shot.


End file.
